The present invention relates to a method for controlling a screwing process and a system for controlling a screwing process.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
The production of a technical device usually involves fastening two components to each other by means of a screw. For this purpose the screw is screwed tight at at least one of the components. Achieving an error-free screw connection requires adhering to certain parameters that cause a movement of the screw.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved method and system for controlling a screwing process.